White Against White
by winterfellsfallen
Summary: I suck at summaries... Our fav white clad ninja meets a woman who changes everything for him. Rated M for language and smut. This is Storm Shadow/OC, Duke/OC and Snake Eyes/OC.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first time doing a GI Joe fic here so please be nice. This is a smutty intro to things, which will explain a lot as the story progresses. I own NOTHING of GI Joe nor Hasboro or any of their affiliates. I do however 'own' my OC's

This is rated M for Language, Smut and other stuff. So author likes reviews they're like fresh out of the oven cookies. ^_^ There was will humor in this so not all character's are going to be OC especially in this chapter but just bare with me, it'll be better.

Bianca Valentina AKA Finn – Finnish/American/Italian (Sicilian). Valentina stands at five foot six with shoulder length curly ash blonde hair and hazel eyes, she wares glasses and is a total nerd/geek. Unlike her best friend, Celestia, Valentina is a complete and utter clutz, she trips on flat surfaces however, driving is her specialty. She is very much against being out on the field and fighting but can be eyes and ears. She's also very good with computers, not master hacker but good enough. She enjoys artsy stuff like painting, drawing, writing and of course sculpting. She's a damn fine cook too when not tormenting fast food places on why they have no chimichungas. She is generally working in a little cubical with her Deadpool bobble head. Also has a rainbow chocobo on the right side of her neck. She generally wears business casual clothes unless she's feeling adventures and goes out to a club then it's clubbing clothes. She has basic combat skills but due to her clutzyness she never made it into the actual military she's just a desk worker. Her other less known, for obvious reasons, is the reason why she and Celestia are in the military in the first place, without her they'd never be where they are today.

Celestia Dubois AKA Belle – Cajun French, stand five foot flat with short pixie styled hair dyed teal and gray eyes. She is an expert theif though she feigns clumsiness and poor coordination to keep unwanted eyes off of her. She has a tattoo of a rainbow chocobo on the left side of her neck. She's very witty and enjoys tourmenting people for no reason other than she can, blowing things up, and freaking out in the middle of fights, kind of like how Dean freaked out when he had Yellow Fever (SPN fans will know what I'm babbling about the rest of you just you tube it, it's worth it, I promise.). She and Valentina have known each other since before they can remember, they grew up together and damn near lived together their whole lives. How the both ended up working at civilians in the militiary, well that's all Valentina's fault.

Yuki Miamoto AKA Headshot - Japanese sharp shooter who is already a Joe. She has straight long black hair she keeps up in a tight pony tail and brown eyes. She stands also at five foot six and is very skilled in the martial arts and sharpshooting. Even before she joined the military she was always fond of guns and mixing both guns and martial arts if the need became necessary. Not much is known about this chick aside that she was recruited early in her life to the Joe's and she makes her namesake.

Tokyo, Japan 17 October 2006

The night air was cool and refreshing as Storm Shadow left an apartment in downtown Tokyo. He was given his orders to find an American woman who works with and for all military branches for the United States. Reading over her file he noticed that she was rather bright in the field of science which is just what his employer needed to help him with his new technology and to get it launched in a few years. He looked at the photo and smirked, she was pretty for a Westerner, curly ash blond hair that fell to her chin in spirals, a slightly tan complexion due to her Italian heritage and her eyes seemed brown even though on her file it said hazel. Her face was nice and round, fit her hair style quite nicely and her eyes had a slight slant due to her Finnish blood. She was stated to be five foot six inches and one hundred and forty pounds, the only problem he noticed on her file were the amount of accidents she had on file. Tripping over her feet, tripping on newly polished floors and falling down a flight of stairs with no prolonged injury. From her file he could tell she was one of these people who trip over flat surfaces and he wasn't looking forward to this.

"This better be worth my time and effort..." He mumbled under his breath as he opened his umbrella to go out to find this woman who was staying at a near by hotel. His orders were simple: extract any and all information from her and convince her to apply for MARS by any means necessary, luckily she's known to be an Asian fan girl so that was at least one of his advantages in this mission.

After Bianca was done with her report back to base she got on a nice pair of black khaki pants, a black short sleeved button up shirt, her rain boots, gloves and hat and was ready to try to have an adventure as she was on leave for the next two weeks of her stationing in Japan. She walked out the door to see it was pouring outside, but that never bothered her one bit. She enjoyed the rain it was very soothing and relaxing to her. She looked side to side to see which way she was going to go and figured mind as well head to the park area which was a 15 minute walk from the hotel. There was a pavilion there she could sit and watching everything, especially if it started to really storm which she was hoping would happen. She started walking towards the park and slipped.

"Shit...!" She yelled as she started to fall.

Storm Shadow noticed the woman and headed towards her, however he noticed in her excitement that she was already in the process of falling on to the pavement from slipping on something. _Flat surface trippers._ He thought to himself irritably as he walked over to her casually. "You alright, miss?" He asked her extending his hand to help her up.

Bianca groaned as she slipped and felling damn near flat on her face. She saw a hand as she started to get up and instantly took a hold of it and was brought up to her feet effortlessly. As she got up she noticed her hat was gone and luckily had a new pair of contacts in or that'd be the sixth pair of glasses she'd have broken since getting here. She regarded the person who helped her. Drop. Dead. Gorgeous. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and he was wearing all wight.

"Th... thanks for the help." She said to him. He was a little taller than her possibly five foot nine, his grip was tight showing he had some kind of muscle behind him, or he just masturbated that much, to which with that thought she giggled a little bit and stopped. "I'm sorry, I'm not from around here, I'm actually here on business which I just finished up about a half hour ago." She told him.

"You're welcome, glad you're alright. Does that happen normally?" He asked her with a slight smile. His English was amazing and she could listen to his voice all night if she could get away with it. "Since you're done with business would you like me to show you around the city?" He asked her. "It's dangerous for a woman to be out by herself at night, especially someone like you." He told her offering his arm and umbrella.

"That'd be great!" She told him. "I'm on leave for the two weeks then I head back to the States to go back to my boring desk job." She sighed heavily. "But I'll be back with my sister's and I really, really, really miss them." She told him as she took his arm. She managed to keep a very light hold of his arm as they stated walking and a reasonable distance. She wasn't hanging on him like most other women would, she kept a polite distance.

Storm Shadow sighed. "Forgive me miss I've forgotten my manners my name is Arashikage Tomisaburo." He said with a slight bow of his head.

Bianca blushed slightly as they continued their venture. "I'm Bianca Valentina. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Arashikage." She told him giving him a slight bow of her head to mimic what he'd done. Seeing a slight frown Bianca's eyes widened. "I didn't offend did I? I've been trying so hard not to, but I'm not aware of all the customs. Language yes, customs not so much." She told him.

"Not offend but no need to be so formal." He told her. "So where were you off to?"

Bianca sighed in relief. "Oh I was headed to a near by park so I can watch the storm. There's a pretty secluded pivilian that I was going to use, maybe snap a new pictures. I enjoy rain storms." She told him. "Something about them is just soothing, helps make me keep the past in the past." She told him with a bight smile.

"I enjoy storms myself." He commented. "Did you have some kind of injury to leave you like this? I've never seen someone so off balance." He said to her in the least offensive tone he could muster.

Bianca briefly looked over at him and laughed. "I was born!" She said. "No injuries post birth canal to leave me like this. I guess it's just my luck. My mother's a world renown model while my father is some big shot photographer. She was perfection in balance and elegance, I on the other hand, was and am not." She stopped her laughing and looked rather sober as she was speaking to him. "That made her so angry. She'd often tell me I'd amount to nothing and always be in someone's shadow as it wasn't going to be her's. My father wasn't much help he just agreed with her and they were actually rather pleased when I ran away from home. I was ten when that happened. I finally had enough, I knew that there was something out there for me just not where I was in New York City."

As he listened to her he could share in that disappointment from his own childhood. He saw something curious happen as her eyes changed from a warm brown to a slate gray as her laughter stopped.

Bianca sighed. "I'm sorry, I have no idea why I'm telling you this, I just met you and you're being so kind to me. I don't want you to think I'm looking for pity, it's just..." She trialed off taking her free hand and wiping the unwanted weakness from her face. "I still struggle with the ridicule, even in the military, people will still comment and make fun of my luck and balance. Mostly everyone but my two friends anyway. They're all I have and even if that's all I do have I can happily continue forward as they help me not go backwards." She paused stopped and using both hands to rub her face of the streaming tears.

When they stopped they stopped on the bridge leading into the park that Bianca was heading towards. It was an arched bridge by a cluster of cherry blossom tress. He moved in front of her and put his left hand under her chin to gently lift her face so he could see her. Her eyes were now a deep blue which caused a moment's hesitation before he spoke.

"You're beautiful in your own way. Each person has their own path to walk and you have choose yours as I have mine. I'd considerate their loss in that matter. If someone cannot appreciate you for who you are than they're not worth the time nor effort." He told her softly as he wiped away some of the stray tears from her face.

They just stood there in silence. Time seemed to have stopped for Bianca as left hand caressed her face. His hand was so warm despite it being cold outside and raining. He gently rubbed away what ever other moisture that either came from her eyes or came from the rain. Bianca's chest was tight as she seemed to forget how to breathe and she just looked up at him with the "take me I'm yours!" look. Suddenly she was pushed into him by someone passing by.

"Get a room!" The rude man said as he ran by obviously late for something.

She felt her face go so hot and red she could feel it in her ears. When she crashed into him she could feel both his arms go around her tightly as the umbrella dropped in the sudden disturbance. His legs managed to keep her lower half standing while he kept her up on the upper end of her body. Her hands were splayed across his white clad chest as she stood there in shock she suddenly felt something against her ear and heard a voice. It took a few times before she registered it was his voice in her ear and his breath on her ear which made her flush even more.

"Bianca, " he stated, "are you alright?" He asked a few times before he saw her nodding. "Good. I think that pavilion you mentioned is near by. It's starting to rain harder mind as well go there and rest up a bit and hopefully dry off a little." He told her keeping an arm around her waist as they both moved in silence to the pavilion.

Bianca was still in shock when he sat her down and kept an arm around her shoulder to hold her close for the warmth as they were now stationary. Sure he had alliterative motives but he wasn't going to get on his game just yet. When Bianca rest against his shoulder she could feel he was solid muscle, but lean not the bulky muscle she'd see most men with but this was the kind you could feel and appreciate the smoothness of. Just then a crack of thunder and lightening flashed in the sky bringing her out of her daze as she grabbed a hold of her new friend.

"Worry not Miss Valentina you are in good hands." He told her as he nocited she was starting to get red in the face again from all the embarrassment. This was strange behavior for him though even with other motives in mind he'd never let anyone this close to him especially someone he'd just met, however he liked how she felt against him even if it was just an innocent looking cuddle.

After a few moments of silence Bianca looked up at him as she'd settled next to him comfortably. "Bianca is fine, no need for formalities." She told him poking him in the side eliciting a slight gasp and then Bianca grinned. "I see. I'll have to remember that." She told him. "My sister Belle and I would sit out in her family's land and just watch the storms come in and find shelter to watch them pass. We'd have so much fun doing that. I miss it." She told him smiling softly as she rested her head against his shoulder. "So when do the hoodlums come out and kill me?" She asked him. "You've been so kind to me, you're wearing all white and well I'm an outsider." She told him.

He was slightly taken aback by this notion. "I'm not Yakuza, nor will I hurt you. In fact being seen with me is a good thing around here that means should anyone mess with you they'll have to deal with me." He told her not letting his grip up on her shoulders. "Storms can be very exciting and exciting, nature does as it it pleases as there is nothing stopping it. While we cannot do as we please." He said to her as he gently combed his fingers through her hair. "We're stopped by some kind of force. What stops you from reaching out and taking your first steps?" He asked her as he gently tugged at her hair so she was facing him eye to eye. "You're brilliant Bianca and you've wasted your potential in a cubical and being a cleaner." He whispered to her relaxing his grip as he noticed yer eyes were not an amber hue and her lips were parted as her breathing had become labored again.

The raining was pouring around them and for a moment Bianca forgot about the storm and focused on the man in front of her. She reached out to touch his face and she didn't realize they got to facing each other until she notice that both of his hand were resting on her hips as she was combing both her hands through is dark hair. She could see his eyes became more black than brown and she was looking down at him as she was sitting in his lap.

Bianca couldn't believe what was happening or what she was doing. She was sitting on his man she'd only met a little bit ago but felt like she could just jump out of her skin. She felt his hand moving from her hips to gracefully and light take her rain coat off as he leaned his head in to kiss her neck and graze his teeth along the artery. She moved ever so sweetly as his lips made contact with her neck.

Shadow was just as surprised as she seemed to been at her and himself. He was well aware they were alone but he wasn't going to do this here. It wasn't the right place, however, he didn't want to stop the contact as soon as she sat on him his body responded in a way it hasn't in awhile. Sure he has slept with plenty of women but there was something different about her he just couldn't pin point it. After removing her jacket he tested his luck by reaching up the back of her shirt and lightly touching and scratching her in which her response was much pleasurable to him as she arched into him. He smiled against her neck hearing her man again.

"Arashikage..." She moaned in perfect dialect just as he had pronounced it earlier which caused him to stop what he was doing to bring himself up to whisper in her ear.

"Not here." He stated as he heard her groan in disappointment. "My home isn't far from here, if you wish we can continue our little venture Bianca." He said to her saying her name very so softly.

"Yes." She said not waiting to let go but it was still raining heavily. "I'll try not to trip." She said as she desnaked from his warm body and put her rain coat back on but she was lifted up into his arms in bridal style with him grinning.

"No need." He told her as he sprinted towards to tree line.

As soon as they go inside the secluded immaculate house coats went fly off and Shadow grabbed Bianca around the waist and behind her neck bringing her flush up against him. The whole time he ran with her she had mimicked what he was doing to her neck. He looked down into her deep ember eyes and grinned, his own eyes black as night now.

"Did you know," he said quietly leaning down to where he was hovering over he fully exposed neck breaking down in ti, "That the neck is one of the most sensitive spots on the beyond beyond the usual spots?" He asked as he kissed her neck causing her to arch up against him again tilting her head to the side give him more room.

"Yes, actually I did." She breathed. "I've never done this but I know enough on how these things go." She confessed, not caring she didn't even flush like she normally would. She was so embarrassed she was still a virgin even though there was nothing wrong with it, she just felt left out of another group.

He stopped and looked at her with a bit of a surprised look in her face. "You're a virgin?" She nodded in response. _That's what it was!_ He thought to himself grinning. "You're willing to do this with a complete stranger?"

Bianca looked at him. "No one has ever taken this much interest in me. Ever. It gets worse when I let that person known I"m still "intact". It's really a self-esteem killer. So, yes, I'm OK with this, I don't care if it makes me sound desperate. I've never, felt like jumping out of my skin before." She said not letting go of him.

Shadow grinned wider and picked her back up going up the stairs and into the master bedroom. "We do this the right way then." He told her as he dropped her on his bed.

The bed was very soft, covered with silk sheets. She noticed him walk over the night stand and light something up, smelled like incense. After he lit the stick he unbuttoned his shirt and let some of the smoke hit his skin before turning around to face his virginal sacrifice.

When he turned around Bianca again forgot how to breathe. From what she could see he has a scar on his chest and was very well built. The way he was walking back towards her make it look like he was talking prey. Unconsciously she back up on the bed removing her shoes in the process so she wouldn't get mud over his nice sheets just his floor. Bianca was getting so hot, she felt like a fever was over coming her and then her back his the headboard of his bed and she had no where to run to.

She wasn't afraid, no, she was excited. She'd never been so interested and enthralled in someone like this before. She went to unbutton her shirt but he stopped her by grabbing on to her legs and pulling her under him so he can rest his forehead against her own.

"All in good time, this is your first time I'll make it one you won't soon forget." He whispered before he tilted his head and eve so lightly kissed her lips. "Am I to assume as well this is your first kiss?" He asked against her lips.

Bianca went limp as he kissed her. "Yes." She responded in a moan. She put her smaller hands against his chest and traced the one scar while she looked at him as best she could in the eyes. "This is all a first for me." She told him.

When she touched his scar he shivered for a moment before sitting up right and removing the rest of his shirt grinning the whole time. He looked at the woman under him. Her hair was splayed around her and her arms were to either side. Her lips were slightly parted as her breathing was labored. He looked down at her shirt. "This makes things easier." He told her as he started to unbuttoned her shirt with his teeth.

She gasped as he removed her shirt, she wasn't totally prepared for this but she wanted it so badly. Just for someone to take her and bonus he is Asian. She noticed he moved her arms to above her head and used her shirt to tie up her arms. "What...?"

He winked. "Trust me, it'll be worth it." He told her as he kissed her mouth fiercely while wrapping his around around her back and unclasping her plain black strapless bra which was discarded to the floor of his room. He ended the kiss and kissed down her neck to her collar bone to between her breasts. He looked up at her and took a breast in each hand rubbing his thumbs over her quickly hardening nipples.

She moaned as he touched her and kissed her and when he covered a nippled with his mouth licking it and biting at it she arched up and moaned his name. She noticed a new draft between her legs as her pants and underpants had been removed. She didn't care how or when what mattered was how she was feeling and it was like no other feeling she'd experienced in her twenty years of living. She felt his hand glide up between her legs and massaging her nub.

"Oh my..." She moaned before he took her lips again in a deep opened mouth kiss as she was moaning in his mouth he rubbed the circles faster and faster eventually he inserted one of his long fingers in her to gage her opening to make her ready for when he'd take her.

"My Bianca..." He whispered in her ear. "You're so wet but not yet ready." He told her as he took his finger out and rested himself between her legs. He noticed she was looking at him in anticipation. He grinned kissing her nub once before he started lapping and licking her again inserting a finger. She was writhing under him as he had to take his free arm to keep her on the bed and not flipping them around.

Once his tongue hit her nub she pulled on the make shift shirt cuffs trying to get herself untied but he tied it in such a way that she couldn't get out. "Oh my God, Kage..." She moaned. "Please... please..." She whimpered in ecstasy as she climaxed from his tongue and fingers.

Shadow kept his fingers in her moving ever so slightly in a circle within her core. He licked his lips and hovered over her and kissed her again. He loved the way she felt against him, however every move they made seem to fit with their bodies. With his one free arm he untied her and felt her arms go around him forcing him down on top of her as she was able to deepen the kiss. She didn't care that she could still taste herself on him what mattered to her was he was doing this and didn't want it to stop.

He broke the kiss and looked at her. She was beautiful her eyes half closed her mouth parted, nipples pert and legs nicely spread. He took his fingers out of her and licked each finger one at a time never breaking eye contact with her. "I think you're ready now." He told her as he kicked off his pants and grabbed a condom from the nightstand.

Bianca watched him in awe, every movement was graceful and all she could do was wonder how she was this lucky to have this happen to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by him covering her again.

"This is will hurt a bit, but it's worth it." He told her kissing her neck as he gently entered her. She was indeed tighter than he ever had before but he was able to ease his way in. It was his turn to have that feeling of crawling out of his skin. "You're so tight Bianca." He breathed against her neck as he plunged into her and upon that she bit his shoulder in the sheer amount of pain breaking a bit of his skin with her teeth.

She could taste blood and noticed she'd bit him and hard! He stopped for a moment pulling her head away from his shoulder and seeing blood on her lips. That grin was terrify as it was arousing as he held both arms above her head and kissed her mouth as he rammed himself into her until he came but didn't stop until she came again. Even out of breathy and sweaty he made sure she was finished before he'd stop.

Bianca having her arms free now wrapped them around him gently. "Thank you." She said quietly, before closing her eyes and falling asleep. The excitement of the night had worn her out.

Shadow kissed her forehead. "Good night Bianca." He told her as he cleaned himself off and walked back to the bed where she still laid on the duvet which had a small blood stain. He grabbed a towel and lifted her leg to place it between her legs as to not bleed on his sheets which she place her under along with himself and slept.

The next morning Bianca woke up in a bed that wasn't her own nor the hotel's and she could smell something amazing. "Belle did you come all the way to Japan just to make me breakfast?" She asked the emptiness as she wrapped a sheet around her and walked down the stairs. "Man I had the most awesome dream last night Belle." She said with a laugh. "I finally got laid and it was fucking awesome!" She said giving an arm pump and walked into the kitchen to see a very amused Asian man making breakfast.

"Awesome ne?" He said with a wink and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Well, Bianca, I'm happy to tell you that was no dream and that you're officially no longer a virgin. You said you had two weeks before leaving right?"

She nodded in astonishment that her dream was actually real. "Yeah, why? What do you have planned?"

He flipped the eggs on the pan. "I met this amazing American woman so I was thinking of showing her around the city and having many, many other adventures like we had the night before." He told her cutting the eggs in half and putting them on separate plates which already had toast and bacon on it. "Eat up."

The next two week were filled with city sighting during the day, expensive dinners on him at night and mind blowing sex half of the time. The other half they would watch movies or she'd draw while he was conducting some home business. She liked drawing him when he wasn't noticing her looking at him, she even was able to sneak a few pictures from her phone while he was sleeping.

"I gotta get going Kage." She told him sadly as she packed up her things at the hotel. "Will you see me off?" She waited and looked sad. "Oh, ok, I understand. Thanks for everything." She said trying not to cry as he wouldn't be able to see her off. "Call me sometime, message anything just let me know you're alright." She paused and smiled slightly. "I'm not crying, I'm just sad you won't be able to see me off that's all." She grabbed both of her bags and her briefcase and headed out the door to meet up with the shuttle going to the air port. "Ok bye Kage."

Bianca got to the air port safely and was waiting for her plane to start boarding when she noticed a man in white out of the corner of her eyes. She shot up and looked around not seeing him. She pouted and looked down at the ground the tears already welling in her eyes. Suddenly she felt someone behind her and something cold being placed around her neck. She looked down and saw a dragon pendent with opal wings.

"For you to remember me." Shadow whispered in her ear. "And these." He said turning her around and grabbing her left hand placing a silver and opal ring on her middle finger. "It's a promise that I'll come see you in America. Keep it on always, so I know it's you." He told her.

"ALL PASSANGERS BOARDING FOR FLIGHT 753 WASHINGTON D.C.." The intercom sounded as Bianca looked up at him tears running down her face but a huge smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"You said, you wouldn't be able to make it. What happened?" She asked him releasing him from the hug to look at him.

"I had to give you these and getting these is what was holding me up." He told her kissing her forehead. "YOu have to get going. I'll visit you, I'll call." He told her kissing her lips.

The kiss they shared was long and deep, people around them stopped and stared at them. They were not making out or anything, but there was something there and that much people could see. Shadow broke the kiss feeling one too many eyes on them. "You have to go Bianca." He whispered to her.

Bianca looked at him and smile. "You better call! If you don't I will!" She told him waving as she went to line, but tripped turning around. Instantly Shadow was there picking her up.

"You need to learn to walk on your own." He told him giving her another quick kiss. "Oh here, read over this I think this might be something you should look into being into the whole science field and all. Might be a nice career change." He told her handing her a booklet on MARS.

She looked at it and kissed his cheek. "I will. Good bye Kage!" She said waving as she got on the plane.

Shadow made sure the plane took off without any problems and walked off turning on the tracking device on both her ring and necklace. "She'll be easy to track and she trusts me so I don't think it'll be long until we have her on our side sir." He said passing by a European looking man.

"Good." Was all he said and Shadow kept moving.

FAST FORWARD ONE YEAR

Bianca's phone rang with a unfiminlar number. "Hello this is Bianca." She said to the other person.

"Ah! Miss Valentina just the woman I'd like to speak with." A Scottish accented man said on the other side of the phone. "I've taken a personal interests in you joining my team MARS. I believe you'd make a good fit with what research we're doing. When could you come in for an interview?"

Additional AN: Dun dun dun... I'm leaving it like this until I get the next chapter written out. I hope you all enjoyed it, please R&R. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING GI JOE RELATED ESPECIALLY NOT STORM SHADOW! Ha-ha. I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS AND THIS IS PURELY FOR MY AND YOUR ENTERTAINMENT! FEED BACK WELCOMED FLAMES NOT SO MUCH :)

Bianca was silent on the other side of the phone, she was going through a mental list of people she'd know who was European along with the recent places she'd sent her resume to that would be contacting her. She didn't feel like she had anything special on her resume. She was worked a desk job with the applied sciences lab in D.C. Beyond that she was the back up maid.

"Miss Valentina are you still with me?"

"Yes, sorry, just trying to pin point what company you're with before I ask and make an embarassment out of myself." She laughed nervously. "I can't place it so who are you and how can I help you?" She asked.

The voice on the other end laughed. "My apologizes, I must have caught you off guard. I am Laird James McCullen, I've reached out to you because I'm interested in you working for me." He told her.

Bianca could feel herself falling but was caught by her chair. "Mr. McCullen it's an honor sit. I'm so sorry I didn't place your voice." She said in astonishment that she actually got a call back, from McCullen himself. Maybe her luck was finally changing.

"Quite alright lass, I normally don't make these calls but you were highly recommended and I'm more than willing to write up a contract where you can stay with the military with your duties there and work for me at the same time, however I'd prefer your primary focus be researching with MARS on the nanomites technology we've come up with. We're finding more innovated ways to use it and having fresh minds like yourself would be a nice part of the team." He told her. "I can pay for you to come out to Scotland and check out what I'm offering you. All accommodations will be taken care of for you, as I've heard your a bit of a workaholic, which is something we don't quite have yet." He said with a short chuckle.

Bianca was smiling so widely she wished Tomisaburo could see her and her progress. "Sure, I am actually currently off duty so I can use what time I have for the trip." She paused for a moment. "May I be so bold as to ask a favor?"

"Name it."

"Last time I was on leave I couldn't bring my sister with me and I know I was pretty sad she wasn't there with me and I know she'll never forigve me if I leave her behind again. I can pay for her part of the trip but I want to know if she can come with, I'm sure you might find something for her to do there. She's very informative." She said with a smile. "And resourceful."

There was a brief silence on the other end of the phone. "Both two way tickets, hotel reservations have been book and confirmed and it will be hitting your email briefly. Print them out and keep them with you. I look forward to meeting you and your friend Miss Valentina." He told her. "Be ready by Monday as that's when your flight leaves."

"Thank you so much sir! I really appreciate it and I look forward to meeting you as well." She told him happily.

They exchanged closings and after the conversation was over Bianca pun herself in her chair a few times cheering into an empty room. She stopped spinning and unlcoked her phone. She scrolled down to "Half-Round" and opened up a text window. She was so happy she wasn't sure if she'd be able to speak slow enough for him to understand her.

"I did it! Mr. McCullen called me not give minutes ago offering a contract allowing me to not only work for MARS but also the military. Thank you so much for helping me take that first step. I'll be in Scotland starting Monday likely for the next month, Belle'll be with me this time since she couldn't come with me last time. :( Needless to say she got into all kinds of needless trouble. I hope I can see you soon... I miss you xxoo - Shiro Hana" The text read and she sent it off.

She hopped off her chair and walked out of the office with a bit of a skip to her step, she was meeting up with Belle in the cafe for lunch. The two women had known each other for twelve years and since Bianca had been officially adopted into the Dubois family as the only other family member known was out on Tour and that was her Uncle Joe. The two women had been attached at the hip since they met each other as they made a quick sisterly bond. Seeing that this was helping their daughter the Dubois family decided to bring her into the family, Bianca opted to keep her given name.

"Duke! Ripcord! Belle! Good news!" She exclaimed waving to them somehow managing to not fall on her face in all her excitement.

"It's a sepository!" Duke fired at her turning around to see her all excited.

Bianca punched his arm playfully. "No, Fry, I got an offer." She beamed.

"An offer?" Duke and Ripcord asked at the same time.

"Yes, an offer." She said taking a seat next to Belle.

Belle was short, fun sized as she called herself, with gray eyes and teal colored pixie styled hair. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a Skynard shirt on and a pair of sneakers. Belle was her nickname her actual name was Celesia Dubois, she got her name from being Cajun and Belle was something she was called by her mother and it just stuck.

"So Finn, what's this offer?" She asked her Cajun accent very strong.

Bianca smiled at her and the other two. "You and I, my little sister, are going to Scotland! So pack your bags! We leave Monday! We're partying tonight! Same ol Friday tradition else he'd kill us." She said them them with a beaming smile and a bright laugh.

"So what's in Scotland you crazy Finn?" Duke asked crossing his arms over his chest. He had known Bianca for awhile now as his now ex fiancee's brother was a close friend of Bianca's, in fact he's surprised they never dated with the amount of things they had in common. Belle he didn't really know, just heard and read about her a lot from Bianca.

Belle shifted in her seat. "Who invited the over sized Ken doll to this little meeting?" She asked giving him an uncomfortable look. She didn't like being in places with a lot of people. They made her nervous and she wasn't good around them and them around her was just as bad.

Bianca snorted simultaneously as her phone went off: Mail Mothafuka! It rang and vibrated. "I did." She said unlocking her phone to read her message.

"See what happends when you take the first step? ^_^ I'm proud of you. I"ll see about making a stop in Scotland just no third wheel this time. I'm not partically fond of being called "Half-Round". When you have details on where you're staying let me know. I miss you too... xx" Read his message.

"Finn?" Duke's voice called you. "You're embarassing yourself." He told her as she hugged her phone.

She grinned. "My friend, I was born an embarrasment, remember?" She asked him looking at Belle. "Guess..."

"Half-Round." She interrupted. "So we leave Monday." She nodded. "Cool."

Bianca laughed and looked up on her phone about Scotland. "Dude, we should totally go to some haunted places." She told Belle. "We could see real ghosts and see if the Supernatural tricks work. That'd be freaking awesome!" She told her with a smile on her face.

"Crazy Finn..." Belle said before getting up. "I'm going back to your place to change and get ready for tonight. I'll bring the cards." She said to him. "Guys, I'll catch you later." She said bushing past them snaking Duke's wallet out of his back pocket.

"Alright, meet you there." Bianca said. "And stop calling me crazy... Yes I'm a Finn but I'm not crazy damnit!" She told them.

"Right, you just keep telling yourself that." Belle said as she walked away waving to her.

Storm Shadow watched Bianca leave the facility, he noticed Belle was a bit ahead of her. She was a bit awkward around people but he noticed she'd randomly pick someone's pocket but she'd put it back in the opposite pocket to confuse them. She was good at this and Bianca tended to call her a Kender behind closed doors. A strange little creature from a fantasy game she'd used to play before she met him. He quietly followed Bianca to her place and waiting for her to move leave for the bar.

Bianca and Belle walked out of her house and towards a white 2007 Camero convertiable. Both of them were dressed rather neicly for oging out to eh local bar. Bianca was wearing a pair of dark brown kapri khakis, with a sleevelss black and white shirt (the white parts of the shirt were designed into a tribal dragon wrapping across her torso) and she had knee high black boots on. Over herself she wore a black leather duster.

Belle was much more casual, though she switched out her Skynard shirt for a plan black shirt and her sneakers for her steel toed boots. She looked at her friend. "You got a hot date?"

Bianca winked. "Nope, but in the event I get ninja'd, again, I'll at least look good making a fool of myself." She laughed. "C'mon the boy'll get bored waiting for us."

Storm Shadow had to take a second look at Bianca. She was wearing the necklace he'd given her, which was how he was able to track her so easily, but he noticed something black on her chest, some kind of tattoo which wasn't on her last time he'd checked on her. He raised an eye brow then moved on to get to the bar ahead of them.

"So you think Duke and Ripcord are going to 'conviently' join us?" Bianca asked Belle.

Belle shrugged. "Probably. Most likely we come back and Mr. McCullen doesn't roll natural twenties on his diplomacy checks and we don't roll natural one's on our sense motive checks. The military likes us, cher, there's no question about that. We take the jobs that other civilians don't like to take." She told her friend. "Besides I can't lose my big sister to the Scottish like that, what would my ancestors say about that?" She tsked.

"Touche!" Bianca said. "But I only roll natural one for sense motive checks for Tomisaburo. Ah, man, all it takes is one look and I'm putty in his hands and the bastard knows it!" She said laughing as Belle rolled her eyes.

"Ok boys, the rules are the same as they've been for the past five years. Geeks verses Guns whoever loses the round buys the table a round." Bianca said shuffling the cards. "We good?"

The table nodded as she started to deal out the cards when she swore she saw someone in all white. She cocked her head to the side and dismissed the thought. She knew he wasn't in the country. He was overseas in France for his work.

She could feel someone coming up behind her and she tensed as she saw team Guns abruptly get up and salute. "SIR!" they said as a pair of strong hands came down on her shoulders.

Bianca looked up to see her Uncle Joe. "UNCLE JOE!" She said. "You're just in time for the toasting before the game!" She said to them holding up her small glass of Jager. Belle held up her whiskey as the other two held up their lagers.

"To Deadpool, for without him we'd never know how to break the forth wall nor the awesomeness of chimmichungas!" She said clinking her glass with the others before taking down the whole shot.

Storm Shadow watched her quietly from the table he was hidden in and shook his head. He'd never understand her love for this Deadpool figure but at the very least it made some of their conversations interesting, especially when she was tired from a long day of work or drunk, which was sure she was going to be by the time the night was over.

Joe laughed. "So Scotland huh?" He asked her.

She looked at him oddly. "You betcha, but I'll be back. I can't leave my favorite Uncle." She said giving him a huge hug. "It's so nice to see you."

Joe hugged her back. "I'm proud of you kid, for what you've been through, I'm very proud of you." He told her giving her kiss on the top of her head. "Now this boyfriend of yours is another story. I haven't even met him yet."

"Critically exceeded spot check. Half-Round corner table to the left." Belle told Bianca, who immediately let go of her Uncle to search for him. To which Belle shot him a sweet look. "Oops!" she said loud enough for him to hear.

Storm Shadow got up from his table after being spotted by the only person in here who would be able to spot him: Belle. He met the excited Bianca half way giving her a hug and a kiss. "I've missed you so much I got here as fast as I could to celebrate." He told her as they walked back to the table.

"Uncle Joe, this is who Belle so lovingly calls Half-Round." She said getting a sharp elbow to the side from Tomisaburo who just smiled at him. "I however call him by his name, Tomisaburo Arashikage." She told her Uncle. "So now you can meet my "boyfriend" and be happy for me." She said sticking her tongue out at her Uncle.

Joe looked at Tomisaburo up and down. He looked like he was a decent guy but something was off, nevertheless he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you. Mind if I call you Tommy?" He asked him.

Tomisaburo generally didn't like the Americanization of his name but in this case he'd just have to deal with it. He took Joe's hand with a firm shake. "Sure, nice to meet you as well. Your niece is very interesting to say the least."

Bianca looked over at the small conversation that Duke and Belle were having, seemed like he said something to put her off.

"Duke, it's too soon for you anyway." Belle said to him shifting in her seat nervously. "You two were inseparable and then the accident happened. She left so suddenly, too soon, even though it's been a year and a half she's been gone it still isn't the same." She told him. "Heal first, then woo." She drank a bit of her coke. "Hell, Finn is even still effected. Every year she'll go to Rex's grave with a bottle of his favorite wine and some books with dice. There was almost something between them and I think that's why she gets so weird and mood. Even in the lab she moved desks form hers to where his was, she cared about him and that guilt of not saying anything I'm sure still east at her. She's fiercely loyal to the people closest to her." She said as she looked over to her friend with Tomisaburo and Joe. "I lost a piece of my sister that day, but never once did I blame you Duke." She said looking directly at him. "Found this by the way, you should be more careful." She said grinning putting his wallet on the table.

Duke regarded Belle, he'd never heard her talk to much and so deeply before. "You really think there was something there too huh?" He asked her. "He would always ask me about her as if I knew him than him which honestly I didn't and didn't care to, all I knew is that she and Anna were friends." He said. "Thanks for the insight half pint and thanks for my wallet clepto." He looked up and saw the others were on their way back. "Ah, Half-Round's here." He said getting a glare from Tomisaburo.

"Call him Tommy, Duke, kid doesn't like being called that so no need to call him that." Joe said as he said down by the boys. "Guess I'm on Team Guns" He said with a grin.

Bianca's face went from a confident to not so confident. "Oh, great... Well Tomisaburo, you're on Team Geek." She said about to sit in her now occupided chair with a grinning Asian man occupinying it patting his lap.

"Sit." He said and smiled. "I'm more than happy to be on Team Geek. Now how do you play the game?" He asked as he saw her put an arm around his shoulders.

"Well just watch you'll figure it out." She told him kissing him on the cheek. "You're smart like that." She paused looking at everyone with their cards. "Ok! Lets get this game started!" She yelled out.

4 hours and 12 rounds later...

"G'night eerie broody!" A very, very drunk Bianca said as she hung off Storm Shadow who looked very amused. "I wove you all!" She yelled as he set her in the passenger side of her car.

He turned to Joe who had an equally drunk Belle sitting in his truck. "You sure Joe? I can swing by her place, they live close enough to each other." He asked the older man.

"I got her, besides you don't get to see Bianca often so enjoy the time you two have." He told him getting into his truck waving and driving off.

He nodded and waved back as he drove off looking at a resting Bianca. "Oh, I plan to." He said grinning as he got into the drivers seat. First thing he did was pull up the top so the force of the wind wouldn't effect Bianca too much. She looked peaceful in her stupor.

The drive back to her house was about forty five minutes enough time for her to sober up a bit and just look out at the night's sky. She started humming "Ame No Orchestra" by MUCC as Storm Shadow drove her back to her house using the back roads for more driving time. Eventually she got tired of humming the song and just started softly singing it.

"masshiro na nootopen o hashirase kimi to no omoide o kaki hajimeru  
mado no soto wa ano hi no you ni kinou kara furiyamanai ame  
itsu made mo kurikaeshi, mado o tataku

potsuri, potsuri, hitotsu, futatsu  
shizuka ni furidashita mado no soto  
tenki yohou douri no ame, kimi wa kasa o motte dekaketa kana?

"sayonara kyou no hi" o ikue o kasaneru  
sora o miagareba hikari no tsubu  
arifureta nichijou, zankyou no ookesutora, ame ga kanadeta

tsumibito no ikikau machi no naka de mayowazu ni kimi o mitsukerareru  
hazakura o nurasu shoka no ame, kimi ga kuru no o matteru boku  
nurete shibonda neko, kimi ni kasanete

ajisai mitai da ne  
azayaka ni saku machinami no kasa  
makka na biniiru kasa, kimi no yokogao, akaku someta

kokage no tori-tachi, sora o machiwabiteru  
ainiku boku wa kono ame, iya ja nai  
kasa o hitotsu tatande chisa na boku no kasa ni kimi o maneite

rin to shita kuuki wa seki o kitta, yubisaki ga karuku fureau kyori  
kyou no kimi wa kami o yuiage, kinou yori mo otona ni mieta  
arifureta nichijou, somatte yuke

ame wa yami tsukue ni pen o oita. sora wa itsu shika nagare hajimeta  
boku ga kimi ni tsuiteita uso, kitto kimi wa shitteita yo ne. hajime kara.

boku-ra no shippai wa ame ni nagare, yagate boku-tachi o oshinagashita  
kimi ga egaku shiawase no e ni boku no sugata wa miataranai

sono me ni utsutteita boku wa  
tsumibito yukikau machi no naka de mayowazu ni kimi o mitsukerareta  
hazakura o nurasu shoka no ame, inai kimi o sagashiteru boku  
me o toji, kaze no kou ni kimi o utsushi"

Despite her still sobering up she sung it on key as she looked out the window. When she stopped she took a few moments to collect her thoughts as tears had welled up in her eyes.

He listened to her sing softly to the words and their underlining meaning. Over the year while he'd been talking and doing his other jobs he'd been thinking about the plan he was laying out. Yes she trusted him even if to her and himself it was out of desperation to feel wanted and needed, using that to his advantage was nothing new to him nor did he feel any guilt towards it. He had no regrets for things that he had done to get her trust and loyalty. He was never one to settle down in one place for too long, he couldn't complain though, at least he was getting some pleasure out of this whole mission. She was too easy to take advantage of, which in a sense made it all the more dangerous for him to allow her to get closer to him and him to her. Nevertheless he heard her stop and take a breath before talking.

"We used to do karaoke every Tuesday and Thursday, CAH games on Fridays, ever week for three years." She said soberly. "Duke would bring his girlfriend at the time Anna, and his "boyfriend" Ripcord. I'd bring myself drag Belle and meet up with Rex so we could car pool for Geeks verses Guns. A few of the other guys form both divisions would join us, at one point we had the whole back of the bar where we were earlier." She paused again taking his hand in her own. The feeling of his skin against hers was strangely comforting to her. "He was charming and every geek girl wanted him but he always turn them down. He invited me to his commencement party before being shipped off in a classified mission over seas. I couldn't make it and I was so pissed, he was one of the few people who wouldn't hold my clumsiness against me and actually wanted to spend some time with me out side of work. I was overseas myself a the time with Belle doing some clean up but before I left I made him a necklace to take with him made of dice. It was a good luck charm." She paused again using her free hand to wipe away a stray tear. "When Duke came back he gave what was left of it to me and didn't say anything. I didn't see him for weeks. I'd been there for Anna at his funeral helping her as much as I could and I made sure Rex was buried with the charm I'd given him. I hope it's given him better luck in the next life." She said looking over at him. "I was devastated after the funeral and Anna's sudden disappearance. She just left a note for me that simply said Thank you, for everything. I locked myself in my house for about a week. I pained and worked on my ceramics. I actually got some nice pieces done in that time. Coming back to the office was rough, he sat down the hall from me and we were constantly throwing paper balls at each other." She laughed lightly. "He was a good guy, I really miss him. So to add fuel to the fire I moved my desk to his and I still work form there."

Storm Shadow for a moment felt a twing of jealousy and squeezed her hand every so slightly as he was rubbing it with his thumb. She didn't often talk about her past so openly to him, but anything he could use to his advantage he'd take it. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said simply as he turned into her drive way.

She sniffed as he let go of her hand. "It's alright, that was three years ago, while I'm not totally over it I'm moving on." She told him as he helped her out of the car and into her house. "Slowly getting over it and moving on, thanks to you." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Now, do me a favor and help me get up to my room so I can sleep this off and tomorrow we'll go out to the movies or something romantic like before I leave." She said to him with a sleepy smile.

Storm Shadow grinned and picked her up taking her upstairs. "As you wish, my Shiro Hana." He told her taking her up to her bedroom where he laid her down on her bed. "Now you're not going to sleep in these are you?"

She giggled at him. "Top shelf of my dresser there's a black beater could you get that for me and..." She blushed. "Without fucking me senseless change me out of my clothes. I feel if you do that I might get sick with all the moment." She told him.

"Of course. Just be prepared for it tomorrow." He said getting the beater she was talking about and stalked back over to the bed. On his way he'd taken off his jacket and climbed up over her picking her up from the back to take off her jacket first. He'd finally see what this mark was she had on her chest.

She blushed deep red as he picked her up and took off her jacket. She could smell him and she loved the way he smelled. She could feel his fingers on her back unhooking her shirt and bra taking both off and separating her so they could look at each other.

He looked down at her and noticed she had tattooed on her in black and white Arashikage over her left breast. He smiled lightly touching it before putting her beater over her torso, next he took off the boots and pants and laid her back door to disrobe himself to his boxers. He laid down next to her and kissed her. "Good night."

Bianca smiled cuddling up next to him. "Good night." She said sleepily and fell asleep not too long after.

A/N: Phew! Damn that was longer than I anticipated but first I want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RANDOMNORMALITY! And second off thank you all for reviewing.

Yuu Arukuoooo - For now he's going to be VERY OOC! ha-ha But worry not he'll be his badass self in a few chapters once a large time skip has gone on. I think you'll be happy with that. I don't see many Storm Shadow fics so I figured I'd do my part and add to it. :)

Blackrosewitch1996: Thanks for much for the review! I try to get stuff out as soon as I can ^_^

Random: You rock babe! Thanks for the review! ^_^

Next Chapter: Scotland! What will the girls discover in some of the older castles of the country and will they return to the US? Will Duke and Ripcord just happen to be on "vacation" at the same time? Sit tight and stay tuned for Chapter Two: Blue!

Translations: The song is by MUCC and I suggest you listen to it, it's damn good. I don't own it that's for sure.

Shiro Haha - White Flower


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and gals, after an amazing reviewer brought a few very important things to my attention I'd like to let you a know this story here will NOT be continuing. Instead I am cooking up a better idea with still the same pairings just done very differently. So I thank you all for the input and I hope you check out what I will be replacing this. If there is anyone who'd like a sneak peek and possibly assist in feedback before publishing please inbox me. I will take any and all constructive criticism that will help improve not just the story but myself as a writer.  
Again thank you! - Winter 


End file.
